


Singing in the Rain

by notenoughtogivebread



Category: Glee
Genre: At Dalton, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughtogivebread/pseuds/notenoughtogivebread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Writers Challenge. On a Friday at Dalton, Kurt is turning away, and Blaine feels it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing in the Rain

Kurt felt the pull—instead of taking notes in his elective on Shakespeare and the Elizabethans, he vacillated between staring out the window and willing the minutes to blink past on his watch. It was 2:30 on a Friday and he wanted Lima, and he wanted his friends. He had plans for this pretty April afternoon: walking down to watch Sam and the other guys on the baseball team play, gossiping in the stands while splitting a soft-serve from Custard’s Last Stand with Mercedes.

He felt—homesick, really. As the winter had turned toward spring, the feeling had just been growing stronger. And even the excitement of his first real boyfriend didn’t seem to ease it. God, he just wanted to go back to the freedom of long afternoons after Glee club, talking and sharing music with ‘Cedes, practicing fashion shoots with Tina and Britt, squeezing next to Finn on the couch to share a bowl of popcorn and continue their Netflix ‘80s movie marathon. The boys at Dalton, the chumminess, the sameness—it had just worn thin for him. As had the long hours in the library studying.

He glanced up at the classroom clock on the side wall and caught a flash of Blaine’s eyes. His boyfriend was two rows away, separated from him by Professor Wiig’s alphabetical obsession.

The other boy was intently taking notes, his whole person coiled up small in his desk, his body language all attention. But those eyes told a different story; the dark-haired boy was just as tuned into Kurt’s presence as he was to the lecturer. Blaine chanced a full smile before Wiig could see, then returned his attention to his notetaking. Kurt turned away, feeling warmth spread through him at the very thought of Blaine. He closed his eyes, took a breath, and tried to imitate his boyfriend’s attentiveness.

He must have succeeded because he was admittedly surprised when the bell rang and even more surprised to see that the beautiful sky had darkened, and there was a rumble of distant thunder. He opened his phone to find that Mercedes was ahead of him; she had already texted that it was raining in Lima and the game was postponed until Monday. “Oh, no!”

“What’s up?” Blaine’s eyebrows were drawn up in concern as he looked up from putting his books into his satchel.

“Well, there’s no chance of a baseball game—they’ve already cancelled. Now I don’t have any plans before Friday night dinner.”

“What does Mercedes say?”

He hunched over his phone, his mood plummeting, and found that yes, Mercedes had lots of ideas, but they involved sitting around her house or the food court in the mall, and—damn it! Yes, just moments ago he’d been longing for just that, but he also had spring fever. So maybe his answers were not—encouraging.

Finally, exasperated, she sent a text saying, “Well you decide. And let me know when you do. But til then I gotta go. I have a bus to catch.”

Ouch. He was supposed to be her ride home. She was not going to be happy. Defeated, he turned to where Blaine hovered in the doorway to the classroom. “I don’t suppose you have any ideas?”

“I was going to hit the library. Mama says dinner’s at 7, and you know I don’t want to be in that house before 6:45. Not with Great Aunt Muriel coming to dinner. She intimidates Mama so much she’ll be having me polishing silver goblets we won’t even bring into the dining room. No thanks.”

The library. Ugh. Kurt didn’t even pretend to understand the confusing drama of Blaine’s family. He was sympathetic, but not enough to hang out at Dalton’s library when Lima beckoned. He stashed his phone in his bag and headed for his day locker. Good thing he left his grey trench coat here on Wednesday. Blaine trailed after him, then leaned in next to him as he pulled the coat on, fingering the fabric of its sleeves.

“I suppose the least I could do is walk you to your car. Could you hold up a bit?” His face was eager, his eyes twinkling, as he spun on his heel and ran up the steps toward his dorm room.

He returned in a blue slicker, his pant legs tucked into old-fashioned Wellingtons, and hauling a large blue and white golf umbrella in place of his textbooks. He stopped in front of Kurt, clicked his heels together, and held out his arm. “I believe your ride awaits…”

Kurt was, oh as usual, so completely charmed. “Well, I do like a man who dresses for the occasion,” he said as he hoisted his bag onto his shoulder and took the offered arm.

“I guess you could call it that. But I figure it’s more like resisting temptation,” Blaine said, smiling.

“Oh, no. Does this have anything to do with your Gene Kelly obsession?”

“Maybe. But if I promise to keep the umbrella up, would you care to join me for a bit of a walk in the rain?”

“No insane splashing?”

“No insane splashing. I know you want to get home…And it’s too long of a drive to make in sopping wet clothes.”

There was something tentative about his words, but his smile was still wide. So Kurt, laughing, splashed out into the downpour with him, the rain drumming hard on the shelter of the oversized umbrella.

It was lovely to have Blaine pressed so close to his side, the nearness of the other boy still a novelty to Kurt. And it was sweet to have him start humming, then singing with a laugh in his voice:

“We’re just singing in the rain,

Singing in the rain…”

“Blaine, you promised.”

“I promised no splashing,” Blaine answered as they reached the Navigator. “Come on, put your books in the car and dance with me.”

And there it was, that giddiness that only this boy could pull from him. The books stashed in the car, he turned to face his friend and allowed himself to be pulled close. Blaine moved Kurt’s left hand to join his on the umbrella handle, then started to waltz with him.

“I’m laughing at clouds

So dark up above

The sun’s in my heart

And I’m ready for love…”

“Don’t, don’t!” Too late! Blaine dipped Kurt as his voice dropped low on the last note, dipped him and kissed him and pulled away laughing, his hair now wet and coming out of his careful pomade.

“Oh, you ridiculous boy!” The umbrella was up over their heads again, and really, Kurt had barely gotten wet. Still he took the hand towel that Blaine produced from inside his slicker and ran it over his head and neck. Then, looking into Blaine’s sparkling eyes and pulling him close, he returned the kiss.

“Now you get back to avoiding your great aunt and I’ll get back to arguing with Mercedes.”

“And you’ll get back to Lima…and home.” Blaine squeezed his hands and danced him around to the driver’s side door. “And I’ll see you on Monday, if not before?”

As Kurt pulled away, thoughts already on Lima and maybe some mani-pedis with ‘Cedes, he waved to Blaine, standing dwarfed by the umbrella, his smile maybe a bit sad. He wondered if his longing for home was that obvious. And he wondered whether he should be worried about his boyfriend.

But as he paused at the stop sign, he looked back through his mirror to see Blaine stepping off the curb, dancing again, and splashing as hard as ever Gene Kelly did.

“I’m singing and dancing in the rain!”


End file.
